


Love is Friendship Set to Music

by Tippens101



Series: Morning Knight [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: All he wanted at that moment was to be in his angel's arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At least 95% of this fic is angel-of-humanity on tumblr's idea. She came up with most of the plot, I just put it together and added a few things of my own.

Cas drummed his fingers on the armchair, staring at the bright white wall and thinking about heading home. He was bored out of his mind and he hated the changes that had been made to heaven since he was gone. A yell of displeasure made him look towards his demon. Dean was on the floor a few feet away.

"I'm gonna lose it, Cas," he whined. 

Castiel let out a long sigh. "I told you that you didn't need to come." Michael, Cas's brother, had called him up to heaven for a meeting. A sort of way for them to talk about bringing peace between the angels and demons. Dean had begged for three straight hours to come, and the angel had let him as long as he promised to behave himself. 

"The last time something like this happened someone tried to kill you," his lover pointed out.

Cas just crossed his arms and looked away. "Whatever."

"I'm right, as usual," Cas could hear the smugness in his voice. "When is he gonna get out here? We've been waiting for three hours."

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Castiel," a voice said from the doorway. Cas looked up at the angel standing there. A condescending smiled was plastered on his face. "How nice to see you again. And I see you brought your little abomination."

Dean shot up from his position on the floor. "This 'abomination' will not hesitate to kick some angel ass." He started to reach for something in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Watch your mouth, Zachariah." Castiel stood and grabbed his lover by the elbow. "Behave," he growled into Dean's ear.

Zachariah's smile grew wider, and he showed off his vessel's teeth. Cas was reminded of the sharks he'd seen on TV. "Listen to your master, pet." He turned towards Castiel. "Michael asked me to get you, Constantine. Head to the room all the way at the end."

Cas shot Zachariah a glare as he led Dean out the door and down the hall. He kept his fingers curled around the knight's elbow, making sure he didn't try to run back and fight Cas's brother.

The room they entered had a long table in its middle, several chairs surrounding it. Besides that and a bar against the wall it was empty. Cas sat in one of the chairs and Dean dropped next to him on the floor.

Castiel scratched Dean's scalp lightly. "You can sit up next to me, beautiful." He returned the sweet smile his lover gave him and pulled out the chair on his right for Dean. "I wonder where Michael went."

Dean groaned loudly. "This is just another fucking waiting room!" 

"I don't much care for yelling," Michael said, suddenly appearing across from the angel and his demon. "Nice to see you again, brother." The archangel stared down at Cas with an unreadable expression. He had on an old fashioned looking outfit, complete with a hat placed firmly on his head.

"The feeling is mutual," Cas lied. He knew that Michael had been the one to order his murder all those years ago and he still wasn't happy about it.

Michael smiled and walked to the bar. "Care for anything?" he asked as he poured hinself a glass of whiskey. "I have every alcoholic beverage you can think of. One of the few human creations I find... pleasurable."

"No, thank you." He looked at Dean, who shook his head. 

Michael sat at the head of the table and took a swig of his drink. He placed the glass next to him and folded his hands. "Now then, let's get down to business. Your little subjects down there have somehow gotten ahold of several angel blades. You can see the issue here."

"They have the right to defend themselves," Cas responded coolly. "Angels have a tendency to attack demons when they're just minding their own business."

Michael huffed out a laugh. "Those disgusting things never just 'mind their own business'. But, Father insists they be allowed to live. If it were up to me I would kill every last one of them." His eyes slid over to Dean. "I think I'd start with you."

Cas quickly grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it. Hard. It was a silent command to stand down. "Brother, the dem-"

"Are killing our kind. You remember where you came from, Castiel? I find it grossly offensive that you don't see this as a problem."

Cas squinted at his brother. "I find it grossly offensive that you tried to have me killed."

Michael waved a hand dismissively. "Bygones. I allow you to rule hell, don't I? Despite the fact you killed Lucifer."

"Allow?" Dean growled out. "You allow him? And you hated Lucifer, why do even c-"

"Love, don't," Castiel pleaded, keeping his eyes on Michael.

The archangel ignored the demon. "Well, like I said I'd murder the whole lot down there if I could... y'know I had similar problems with Lucifer. Guess there really wasn't a big change in leadership. You two  
are basically the same, pathetic and worthless."

"Alright that's it," Dean yelled as he slipped his hand from Cas's grasp. He took an angel blade out from his jacket and marched towards Michael. "Fuckin' arrogant prick!" The archangel stared calmly at the knight, head cocked slightly to the left and swirling his drink around its glass. Dean lifted the blade high, but just before he brought it down, the king of hell came to his senses and used his powers to throw Dean against the wall.

"Cute," Michael muttered.

Cas grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and snatched the blade from his hands. "Go wait outside. Don't talk to anybody, don't look at anybody." The knight looked at him, defiance in his eyes. Castiel brought his wings out, feathers rustling. Usually when he did that he used his grace to significantly diminish the glow that eminated from then so Dean's eyes wouldn't burn. To get his demon's attention however, he let the light shine a little, a warning to him.

Dean squinted at Cas's wings and made a grunt of annoyance. His nostrils flared, but he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel folded his wings close to his body. He turned to Michael. "Brother, I apologize profusely for his behavior. That was unacceptable."

"Quite alright... you two actually compliment each other. Him a filthy monster and you a celestial mistake." He took a sip of his whiskey. 

Castiel cleared his throat and walked back to his seat. "Right. I believe I can convince the demons to stay in hell unless necessary. "

"See that you do. And make sure you take back those blades." 

*****

Cas and Dean arrived in the throne room. They had been gone for a total of two hours. Simmons and Matt, a new demon, had been left in charge.

"Get out," Castiel screeched, using his true voice. The demons rushed through the door, hands covering their ears. Him, Dean, and a chained up Crowley were the only ones in the room.

Castiel shoved Dean away from him, and the knight stumbled a few feet. He stood staring at Cas, fists clenched.

Cas fixed him wih a fierce look. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Dean stared back with an incredulous look on his face. "Me? I was doing what you were too scared to! How the fuck could let him talk to you like that? You let him walk all over you!"

"Dean, he is extermely powerful. He would've killed you. I was doing what was best for the situation."

"You di-"

"We were discussing a deal, Dean. Angering him would not have ended well."

The demon laughed humorlessly. "You're a fucking coward, you know that? I had a chance to kill him. You had a chance to kill him. I think he might've been right. You're a pathetic excuse for an angel who should've been killed a long time ago."

Cas blinked at him, surprised. Dean had never spoken to him like that. It felt like a hand was squeezing his heart. He did not like that feeling. He stretched out his wings to their full span and his eyes glowed blue. His demon took a few steps back, looking scared. Cas snapped his fingers and a thick collar glowing blue appeared around Dean's throat and matching cuffs with a rod connecting them snapped onto his wrists. He grabbed Dean and dragged him down to where the cages were. He stopped when got to the smallest one they had. He threw his lover inside.

"Cas, please," he begged. "Don't leave me here. Please. I'm so-"

"You were right," Cas interrupted, not meeting Dean's eyes. "I am a pathetic angel. But, I'm still an angel, and how could one ever love a demon like you?"

With that, the king slammed the cell door shut and used his grace to lock and soundproof it. He turned and marched determinedly down the hall. 

Using his grace, he sent out a loud message to all the demons. "No one goes near the cells until further notice. Anyone who does will find out where demons go when they die." The ones he passed on the way to the throne room kept their heads down.

When he got back to the room, he picked up the throne and threw it against the walll as hard as he could. The chair shattered and the wall now had a large crack in it.

Castiel walked into his and Dean's bedroom and picked up a bedside lamp and smashed it onto the floor. He knocked the bookshelf down and hurled their TV into the throne room. He was still angry. He needed to beat someone up.

He walked back into the throne room and turned to Crowley, who was on his hands and knees in the corner, cleaning the floor with a toothbrush. The spiked metal collar around his throat was connected to a chain that led into the kennel he know lived in. Cas sauntered up to him.

"Anything to say, puppy?" the king asked, looking down at him.

Crowley shook his head. "No, Master."

Castiel gripped Crowley by the hair and lifted him into a standing position. The demon stayed silent, eyes facing the floor.

"Really? You watched us argue. No comment?" He twisted Crowley's ear.

Crowley whined. "N-no, Sir. I swear."

The king punched him hard in the stomach. While he was doubled over in pain, Cas bent down and growled into the ear he had grabbed. "I don't like liars." 

*****

The second the cage door shut Dean let out a rage filled screech. He did it for so long and so loud he felt dizzy when he finally stopped. It felt as if knives were scraping up and down his throat.

"Cas," he croaked out into the dark. "Cas, please."

The demon kicked the metal door as hard as he could, wincing at the new pain in his foot. He kicked it five more times, alternating between each boot. He heard a crack and a felt a quick burst of pain in his right big toe. He screamed again. The tears started dripping slowly from his eyes. Dean sniffled and sat on the cold, dirty floor.

The knight decided to try praying. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Cas, please. If you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please come get me. Punish me another way, just don't leave me alone. Please... amen." 

He opened his eyes hopefully and looked around. Still alone in the cell. He slumped against the wall. The demon regretted what he'd said to Cas. He wished he didn't lose his temper wih Michael. All he wanted at that moment was to be in his angel's arms.

Cas just needed time to calm down. The knight was sure he'd come back and get him soon.

/////

Nine years earlier.

Dean stretched out on the motel bed, rubbing his back against the soft sheets like a happy canine. The specks of blood on his white undershirt smeared onto the comforter as he moved and his boxers started to slowly ride up his body.

"Dean," Castiel asked, sounded amused. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the luxuries." He sighed contentedly and spread his arms out, shoving one hand under his pillow and the other resting on his stomach. "This might be the least shittiest shithole we've stayed at."

"It's not formal to end a sentence with preposition," the angel responded in a teasing tone. 

Dean moved up on his elbows and turned to Cas to respond, but words escaped him when he saw that the angel was completely naked. His soiled trench coat and clothes were thrown precariously on the armchair. The demon's eyes started to wander down his friend's body and it took every ounce of his willpower to look away. He stared at the black screen of the TV.

"C-Cas, man. We talked about this. Boundaries." Dean heard the angel sigh. 

"I am still not clear on this. You see the nude forms of several men and woman every single night, why is mine a problem?"

"Because we're friends," Dean insisted. "It's weird. It's just different." That wasn't the whole truth. Jimmy, Castiel's vessel, had a body that made Dean salivate. The man must have spent a lot of his free time at the gym, and part of Dean was appreciative of that. It also frustrated him because he knew Cas never got aroused. Not for anyone and especially not for a demon like Dean. Somehow the fact Castiel didn't want him made the angel hotter. Plus, he had a dick that was well above the average size, guy had a tyrannosaurus prick in his pants.

Cas sighed again. "I'm going to take a shower, is it okay with you if I'm naked in there?"

"Fine, fine... but why? Can't you just mojo the blood and dirt off you?" The group of men at the bar they met had put up quite a fight.

"I find them soothing," Cas called out as he shut the door to the bathroom.

The second he heard the shower start, Dean rushed over to the angel's clothes. He picked up the trench coat, shoved his nose in it, and inhaled deeply. It smelled like the dirty alley they fought in and underneath that was Castiel's scent, something that was neither good nor bad, just something that was unique to the angel.

He didn't make a habit out of sniffing his clothes, mostly because Cas rarely took anything off. Sometimes when they watched TV together he would take off a few layers and a few times when he went out to get food for Dean he left the coat and suit jacket behind. Smelling it the first time was an impulse and it had now turned into a habit.

He was distracted by a knock at the door. Dropping the coat back on the chair, he grabbed his wallet and went to answer it. He paid the deliveryman the money he'd stolen from his and Cas's latest victims.

After he finished setting up everything on the table, Cas walked out of the bathroom. He was dripping wet and a towel was tied loosely aorund his waist. Dean licked his lips.

"You ordered a lot of food for yourself," Cas commented. He sat down on the bed and used his powers to turn on the television.

"Actually, it's for both of us. I though maybe I could finally convince you to try eating." He lightly grabbed Cas's wrists and tugged at him until he stood up. Dean led him over to the table. "Two bacon double cheeseburgers, onion rings, curly fries, cheese fries, and two slices of German chocolate cake. I also got Pepsi. They wouldn't send beer." He smiled at his friend.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because..." Dean didn't have an answer. He wasn't exactly sure why it bothered him so much that Cas refused to at least try food. "Because... just because it tastes good and I know you'll like something. Please?"

"Alright. For you." Castiel snapped his fingers. He was now completely dry and weating a dark green shirt and gray sweats. Dean looked closely at them.

"Hey! Those are my clothes." 

Cas sat down at the table and calmly said, "Yes, I decided to wear them. Would you rather I wear nothing?"

Dean swallowed "N-no. Wear 'em. Whatever." He ignored Cas's grin and sat down across from him. "Try the burger first."

Cas picked it up an insepcted it. He lifted up the top bun and looked inside, sniffing the meat and cheese. He looked underneath it and ran a finger along the bread. Dean rolled his eyes.

Finally, the angel took a bite. After chewing a few times, his blue eyes lit up. He quickly took two more giant bites. No trace of the sandwich was left.

"Uh... did you like it?" Dean asked, smiling.

"That was amazing!" He looked at the other food and chose the cheese fries. He scarfed down half of them and then slid the container towards Dean. He did the same to the curly fries and onion rings. The cake slice was gone before the demon could blink. 

Well I clearly have some problems, Dean thought as he watched Cas gulp down his soda, because that was one of the hottest things I have ever seen.

*****

Dean's fingers twitched on the steering wheel of the stolen car. He was staring out the window at the line of people outside the theater. He was itching to chop some heads off. 

Castiel had suggested a few days ago that they go out and see a movie together. Dean found a cinema in the town they were in that was showing Tombstone, a somewhat old movie he loved, despite its inaccuracies to the time period. Usually they just watched one at a motel or one of the houses they broke into. He also wanted to go out to eat afterwards; the angel had been eating practically not stop for he past two weeks.

Dean suddenly heard a rustling noise in the passenger seat. Cas had appeared in the car and was unwrapping a bag from a fast food restaurant. He pulled out a burger and started eating.

"Seriously? More food when we're about to eat?" Dean shook his head. "If you were human you would have died of a heart attack already." Castiel ignored him, just contined to munch away. "Hey, happy meal." Cas turned to him, cheeks bulging with food. "How many is that?"

"Lost count," Castiel replied, taking another bite. "It's in the low hundreds." He sighed contentedly. "These make me very happy."

"Well finish up. You can't bring that inside."

"Do they have burgers in there?"

"Nope. Just candy and popcorn."

Cas looked back at Dean, brow furrowed. He tilted his head. "Popcorn?"

*****

At the diner, the two friends had just ordered. Cas wanted two bacon burgers, french fries, and a beer Dean recommended. The demon ordered a large rack of ribs and the same beverage.

While they had watched the movie, Dean kept glancing at Castiel. He had finished the popcorn within ten seconds and Dean had gone back to the counter and brought back two large buckets and had Castiel promises to slow down. He also bought fifty dollars worth of candy and two large Sprites. 

"Did you like it? The movie I mean."

Cas hummed. "It was interesting. I guess I can see what you liked living back then."

Dean shrugged. "It was okay when I got away from my dad. Being away Sam though..." he looked away from Cas then. Thinking about his dad was bad enough, thoughts of Sammy brought him nearly to tears, though Dean was certain demons couldn't cry.

Castiel slid his hand through Dean's and squeezed gently. The demon looked down, not used to this kind of contact between them. He slowly brought his head up, his eyes meeting the angel's. They stared at each other, Castiel's blue eyes boring into Dean, his expression soft. He didn't know how long they spent like that, but eventually the waitress came with their order.

Dean rubbed his hands and dribbled some barbeque sauce all over his ribs. He pulled one bone off and offered it to Cas, who ate it with satisfiction. He even licked it clean. 

They ate in a comfortable silence. Several times Cas picked up a napkin and wiped the sauce off of Dean's face. The annoyed demon stole some fries in retaliation.

When they were finally done, Dean went to signal the waitress for dessert, but Castiel stopped him. 

"Dean, there was a reason I wanted to hang out like this tonight." He was staring at the demon seriously. 

"Is... is everything okay?" Crap, he thought, he's sick of me. He's gonna take off.

Castiel took a deep breath. "Over the past two years we've gotten to known each other quite well. The night we met was one of the best nights of my life."

Dean blushed. "Jeeze, Cas. No need for flattery."

"It's true. When I spoke to you, I felt something strange in me. It took me while to learn that feeling was arousal." 

Dean was taken aback at that. "W-what? Arousal?"

Cas smiled. "Yes. I am not 'junkless' like you've said."

"Are you saying you want to... have sex with me?"

"Yes. And no. I would very much like sex to be an option, but my feelings have grown. What I am saying is that I am in love with you. "


	2. Chapter 2

It took Dean a few seconds to realize what Cas had said. The words echoed in his head repatedly. 

"I am in love with you."

He was aware that his mouth was open and he was staring at his friend, shocked. He could hear the clinking of silverware against dishes, the chatter of the humans in the restaurant, and shoes hitting the floor as the servers walked around.

He swallowed and said the only thing he could think of. "Huh?"

Castiel smiled wider. "I am in love with you, Dean. I didn't want this to happen, but I'm glad that it did. And I would love to take you on a date... unless this counts?" His voice sounded hopeful at the last part.

"I... Cas, I..." he stared into Castiel's eyes. Those stupidly blue eyes he liked so much. Hearing Cas say the "love" word made Dean feel weird. It made him think of all those things about Castiel he tried not to think about. The way he tilted his head in confusion when Dean made a reference Cas didn't understand. The way his eyes shone when he was standing over a victim. The subtle way he said something amusing. The fact that he never hurt a child and how he gave them smiles that showed off all his teeth. The stroke of his long fingers as he pet an animal. He thought about Cas's strength. His ignorance. His intelligence. His dominance. His sweetness. His frustration. His happiness. His protectiveness. His vulnerability. His sadness. His anger. His bitchiness His hair. His eyes. His powers. His wings. His weapons. Every memory him and Castiel had shared ran through his mind like a movie on fastfoward.

And at that moment, as Castiel stared at him with his vessel's big blue eyes waiting for a response, Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Instead, the demon said, "Uh, no. No, Cas. I'm sorry. I can't feel lo-... that. Not for anyone." He shrugged. "And y'know, you're my best friend. That's it... sorry. "

Dean felt a pain in his chest as the smile slide from his friend's face. Cas stared at the empty plate in front of him. "I see. My apologies, then. My assumptions were... incorrect." He stood up swiftly and kept his eyes downcast. "Excuse me."

"Hey, wait." Dean grabbed his friend's wrist to stop him. "Why don't we go to a bar and find some girls and you co-"

"I don't like girls."

Dean, shocked at the hardness in the angel's voice, released his hold. "Okay. A guy then."

"I don't like guys either. Excuse me."

Dean watched him walk into the bathroom, mulling over the confusing statements Cas had made. What does thay even mean? He doesn't like guys or girls?

The waitress came by to take their plates and Dean asked for the check. He waited for Cas to come back. Five minutes passed. Ten. Thirty. 

It was strange that Cas went to the bathroom at all, but to be gone for that long made Dean worry, so after forty minutes he went in to check and see if his friend was okay. When he walked in, he saw a waiter sweeping up glass from the broken window. There was also a wet floor sign in one of the stalls; the door had been ripped off its hinges and the top of the toilet tank was in pieces on the floor. 

"Have you seen my friend?" he asked. "Dark hair, blue eyes, dirty trenchcoat?" The guy shook his head. Dean sighed and left the restaurant without paying.

While he was standing outside, hands in his pockets and eyes focused on a stray cat that was licking itself, a man bumped into him.

"Move it, faggot," the guy growled.

Dean looked up at him. Snarling and eyes clicking to black, he picked the man up and threw him into the street, right as a truck was driving by. The man's insides splattered all over the windshield. The demon smiled and turned to his right to share a laugh with Cas, but then remembered he wasn't there. 

"Fuck, man," Dean muttered, maneuvering his way through a sea of people. Sirens wailed in the distance. "Why did you have to go and leave me all alone like this?" They'd been almost inseparable since they met. For a second he considered praying to the angel. He snorted. He would definitely get ignored.

*****

Cas had been gone for three weeks and Dean was doing fine. He didn't need the angel before, so he told himself that his absence was no big deal. 

He had been slicing away at victims at a faster pace than normal. He was pretty sure he was in the triple digits. The demon barely took any breaks. Sometimes at night he would look up at the stars and try to remember the constellations Cas told him about; Orion, Cygnus, Cassiopeia. Dean always smiled when he thought of that one.

On the twenty-second day after Castiel had been gone, Dean was carving up a vampire. She was dirty, face streaked with tears and blood and hair a greasy mess. She had been begging for her life, before Dean chopped her tongue off. Now she was just making loud, annoying noises.

As he sliced off one of her fingertips, there was a blinding bright light that came fomr behind him. He squinted as he turned in the direction. All he could see through the shining light was an outline of wings and his heart started pounding, hoping his friend had come back. 

"Demon," the angel said, voice echoing down the alley. The light dimmed and Dean could see better. It was a blonde woman dressed like she was going to church. 

"You look like someone's aunt whose desperate for a husband. Leave me alone." He turned back to the vampire and cursed when he saw that she was gone. "Look what you did. All that hard work wa-" he was thrown against the brick wall of building. He cried out in pain. The angel walked right in front of him.

"I need you to call for Castiel," she commanded. "Now."

Dean laughed and spat at her face. "Cas left me and he ain't comin' back, you stupid bitch."

She sighed and touched her fingers to his forehead. She transported them to a filthy rundown house. He found himself standing in the middle of a devil's trap. She grabbed his wrists and forced him into a chair and quickly cuffed him to the arms. 

"You're pretty fast," he commented. "You know, I usually I buy a gal dinner first."

The angel ignored him. "If you had done as I had asked you might've lived. Now we have to do this the difficult way." She walked over to the rotted stairs where a cart was placed. She rolled it over to the the devil's trap. Dean watched as she picked up a flask, opened it, and poured some of the liquid contents onto his hand. The demon screamed as his hand burned, tried to yank his hand out of the cuff, but the angel had used her grace to keep it locked on his wrist.

"Fuck you," he screeched at her.

"Call for Castiel." She put the flask back on the cart and pulled out a knife.

"He won't come. Why do you want him anyway?"

"His disobedience must be punished, " she answered. The blade went through his shoulder and he tried to kick her. "Call for him."

"No."

She picked up the flask again.

\\\\\\\\\

Castiel stepped on Crowley's hand, relishing the crunch the bones made on impact. The demon screeched, blood continually coming down his face in red rivulets. 

The angel had broken 103 bones in Crowley's body, cut him 67 times, kicked him 55 times, and punched him 278 times. It had taken four hours, and that was only because he wanted to watch the demon twitch and moan and scream. 

He was bored with the former crossroads demon so he shoved him back into the kennel and left him alone to heal. He glanced around at the shattered remains of the TV and throne. He exhaled slowly through his nose. He knew he would eventually to fix the things he broke but he was too angry at the moment. He needed to destroy something now.

Leaving Simmons and Matt in charge again, he headed up to Earth. The prayers Dean made were bouncing around his head and he tried his hardest to ignore them. 

The town he ended up in was small, the kind of place Dean loved. And not just for finding people to "play" with. He would enjoy it like a tourist would. The angel smiled to himself; his demon hated that word. 

He started with the fire station. He thought it would be funny to watch it go down in flames, and it was, but not as much as it should have been. The bright flames engulfed the building quickly and the helpless screams of the humans trapped inside by his grace made Cas smile slightly, but he was still miserable and angry. It burned to the ground within minutes. Cas ignored the quickly gathering crowd and headed for a convenience store.

He took a candy bar and walked out of the store, taking a big bite as he passed by the uninterested teen behind the counter. He gave the kid a two fingered salute with his free hand. The chocolate did nothing for his mood. He still missed his demon.

Castiel threw the partially eaten bar in the direction of the garbage can, but he missed and hit a woman who was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. She turned to Cas and flipped him off. 

The king of hell stalked over to her and lifted her up the wall by her throat. The cigarette dropped from her hand onto the ground. The woman was trying to scream but the grip on her neck prevented it. She clawed at Cas's wrist, a weak attempt to get him to let go.

He could hear the scrape of the skin on her skull against the hard brick wall, and he pushed her into it. He realised his hold and she fell to the ground, hitting the concrete with loud thud. The woman held her throat, gasping. Cas gripped her wrist, twisted it, and pulled. Her arm came off easily. He was able to enjoy the red liquid squirting out of her shoulder for only a few seconds. Her screams brought the attention of a few people walking by. A man attempted to tackle Cas, but he picked he man up and slammed his head onto the ground, brain matter and blood and skull fragments flying everywhere. He dipped his finger in a splotch of blood that landed on his tie and brought it to his mouth, thinking of Dean. He sighed and looked around.

Several humans were staring at him, mouths open and fear prominent on their faces. Using his grace, he snapped the adults in half, spines making audible cracks on the air. There were a few children standing around, sobbing in fear. He went back into the store, and grabbed a bunch of candy and apple juices. 

"Hey man," the cashier said. "That's too much."

Cas put him to sleep and sauntered out the door. He gave the kids the treats, smiled at them, and walked off. 

The police station was his next target. 

*****

It had been sixteen days since Castiel had locked Dean away. Sixteen days of loneliness. Sixteen days of pressing his ear to the door and hearing the sobs bursting from his demon.

The small town he visited was turned to ash in the span of two hours. He did not harm a single child or animal; the youngest person he killed was a 28 year old who spent too much of his time smacking his kids around.

He was reading a Kurt Vonnegut novel, he didn't know the name of it but he knew it was one of Dean's favorites. He was sitting on the fixed throne, using Crowley as a footrest. The king was distracted, though. He had only gotten to page three in the past half hour. Thoughts of Dean danced around in his head.

He gave up on the book and sent Crowley back into the kennel with a hard kick. The demons littering the hallway avoided eye contact and stepped out of the way as he slowly walked by. When he got to Dean's cage, he put his ear to the door and used his grace to temporarily lift the soundproofing. 

"Cas," Dean was mumbling. "Cas."

A few tears slipped down Castiel's face.

/////

The bottle slipped easily into the goat's mouth and he sucked the nutrients out. Castiel smiled down at the little creature.

"He'll let you know when he's done," the ranch owner, Cesar, said.

"This was a lot easier than I thoght it would be."

Since Cas had left Dean at the restaurant, he'd been traveling around on his own. He hadn't even killed anyone since he last saw the demon. He'd been wandering about, trying just about everything from every brochure he could find at the motels he visited. The ranch he was at was large and allowed people to help take care of the animals and ride horses. Cas knew Dean would've loved it.

He wanted desperately to go back to his friend, but the ache in his heart that appeared after the rejection was still there. He hoped it would go away as the days passed but it just became more painful as he thought about the one he loved.

When the goat was done with his bottle, and Cas was about to set him down, he heard a voice in his head. Dean's voice. His eyes rolled back in his head as he listened.

"I pray to Cas to get his feathery ass down here...Cas, I need you man... I'm in trouble here. I didn't want to do this because I didn't want you to get involved and... I also didn't think you'd answer, so I'm hoping you're listening... I am sorry. Like, really sorry. I lied. I feel the same way... I just... it's difficult for a demon to admit that, we aren't supposed to feel... love. So, maybe you can head over from where you ever you are, save me from this bitch angel and we can go on that date, yeah?... amen."

Instantly, the ache was gone. Cas smiled so wide his cheeks actually started to hurt. Dean loved him back. He actually felt like screaming for joy. Knowing Dean was in some kind of trouble didn't make him feel any less happy, because the demon was alive and Cas would just simply save him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Cesar asked, looking concerned. "Do you need an ambulance?"

Castiel turned his smile onto the man. "No. I am fine. Here." He gently placed the infant into the man's arms. "Goodbye." 

He teleported to Dean's location. Hester was standing in front of his demon, angel blade gripped in her hand. Cas threw a punch, missed, got hit in the head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, then tripped her with his foot. She banged onto the dirty floor, and the blade clattered against the floor. Cas slid his own angel blade out from his sleeve and stabbed her through the throat. Light bled from her eyes and mouth as she died.

He snapped his fingers and the cuffs and devil's trap were gone. Dean stood and rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks, man," Dean muttered, not meeting the angel's eyes.

Cas was overjoyed at seeing him. He took a step forward. Lifted his arms. Dropped them.

"Dean... did you mean it?" He was nervous. "What you said in your prayer?" The demon nodded in response, still not looking. The two stood in silence for a bit. One of their comfortable silences that Cas missed.

Dean finally looked up at him. Took a step towards him. Cas took three steps. They were inches away from another. Cas opened his mouth to speak and suddenly had arms around his shoulders. Castiel shifted his feet, clenched and unclenched his fists. He slowly brought his arms to Dean's waist.

"How did you know?" the demon whispered. "How you felt. What happened?"

"Eight months ago. You took me to the Apple store to show me the internet and when I asked where the fruit was, you laughed. I thought it was a wonderful sound. And your smile was so wide. You looked so beautiful. It was the first time I made a real smile appear."

Dean rubbed his nose along the top of Cas's head, audibly sniffing his hair. "Your hair smells like old chocolate and watermelons... I like it."

Cas laughed through his nose, chin propped on the demon's shoulder. They're quiet for awhile, just holding one another.

Dean broke the silence, voice low. "For me it was three months ago. I made you take a walk in the woods and you kept going on and on about how animals were the only good thing your dad ever created. We sat on a log by a small pond and just enjoyed being alone together... then that chipmink came and wouldn't leave you alone for five minutes. You named him Dean because he was being a 'clingy bitch'. I pretended to be annoyed but I liked that."

Cas let go of Dean and gently pushed him away. He then came up with an idea; reaching into his trenchcoat pocket, he took out the dying phone he had stolen from some now deceased college professor. He scrolled through the music and played a slow song he didn't bother to read the name of. He placed the phone in the cart that was nearby. He stared into the demon's bright green eyes. Taking a deep breath, he closed his own eyes and lightly placed his lips against Dean's. Dean kissed back right away. It was slow and gentle, even though Cas wanted to throw him down on the floor and show Dean how "junkless" he wasn't, like in all those shows and movies Dean made him watch. But his inexperience made him nervous. He was worried about messing up.

They broke apart and Dean smiled at him, making Cas's stolen heart pound. He saw Dean glance toward his mouth.

"Is the music really necessary?" The demon licked his lips. 

"I believe listening to romantic music while kissing is a good indication that we are no longer just friends. "

"Whatever. Is there a good motel anywhere nearby? Maybe one with a pool? It would be nice to take a dip after you fuck my brains out. "

Castiel gasped, surprised at Dean's sudden bluntness. He straightened his posture. 

"No," he said in his most commanding voice. "We are going on a date. And then I will 'fuck your brains out' when I decide to." Usually Dean would mock Cas's use of air quotes, but from the shudder that ran through his body and from the things Cas had heard while Dean was with one of his trysts, it was clear to the angel that he was focused more on getting a dick up his ass.

"Fuck yeah," Dean moaned. Cas leaned up to kiss him again. 

\\\\\\\\\

Cas couldn't take it anymore. He yanked the door open. Dean was sitting on the floor, face buried in his hands. Castiel snapped his fingers, making the cuffs and collar disappear.

"My love?" Cas took a few tentative steps into the cell. "Dean?"

His demon finally looked up. There was fear in his eyes.

"Cas?" he said quietly.

Castiel held his arms out and Dean ran into them, crying into his shoulder. The angel rubbed his back and whispered soothing words.

"It's okay, my demon. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"'m so sorry, Cas. You were right. I shouldn't have tried to attack your brother."

"No, Dean. Michael was being disrespectful. You were right to try and do something about it. And I shouldn't have stuck you in here. I missed you so much." 

Cas teleported them to their bedroom. The TV and lamp were put back together, almost as if Castiel's tantrum had never happened. He kissed Dean's lips softly. The knight held Cas's face in his hands and opened his mouth into the kiss.

The two slowly striped their clothes off and fell onto their bed. The angel used their bottle of lube to prep Dean, not to tease him like he normally did but because he did not want to cause him any pain.

As they lied on their sides, he entered Dean slowly from behind, one hand splayed over his stomach and the other buried in Dean's hair. He continuously whispered in the demon's ear that he loved him more than anything. 

Afterward, Cas had his eyes closed, head resting on his pillow. Dean was lying right next to him, fingers curled around Cas's arm.

"Cas," Dean said suddenly. "I need you to hit me."

Castiel grinned. "Maybe later my love. Let's rest now."

"No. I mean hit me hit me."

Cas opebed his eyes and blinked at the demon. He sat up againt the headboard.

"Oh, Dean. No. I will never do that."

"Please," he begged. "I deserve it."

Cas pulled Dean onto his lap and kissed his shoulder. 

"Absolutely not... I think we need a little vacation. A few weeks to ourselves. How does that sound my demon?"

He sighed. "Alright."

*****

The woman screamed as Dean slid the knife into her cheek. He yanked it out straight towards him, making her lips a little wider.Cas was behind him, hands on his hips and swaying slightly to the classical music drifting in from the radio in the kitchens. He was licking, kissing, and nipping at Dean's ear and neck. 

The large house they were in was currently filled with the bloody bodies of the women who lived there and the men who worked there. The only person they spared was the 16 year old gardener who stared at Cas with a confused expression as the angel touched two fingers to his forward and sent him 30 miles away.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house my love. You have fun."

Dean nodded. "This was a great place to end our trip, Cas."

Cas kissed his forehead and headed upstairs, checking all the rooms. He stopped at the end of the hallway, at a closed door that was painted a pastel pink. The other doors were plain white. He opened it without knocking and his eyebrows raised when he saw the two toddlers sitting in the middle of what was obviously their bedroom.

"Hi, mister!" one waved happily while Castiel walked over to them She had a pile of tiny animal toys in front of her and ketchup covered the floor. "Wanna play 'predagor' with me?"

"They're called 'predators'," the other said with a roll of her eyes. She was busy coloring. 

The two kids looked about three and they were clearly related, possibly twins. They both had the same dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. He leaned down and touched both their foreheads with his hands, but before he could send them away the one that greeted him picked up a lion and held it out to him.

"This is Jimmy," she stated. "You use him. He's chasing Mickey the zebra."

Cas blinked at the little girl.

*****

Dean stabbed the woman one more time, and watched as the light left her eyes. He had gotten bored of her. He straightened up and took a look around, smiling at all the bodies. It had been a fun few hours with Cas. 

He frowned. Where was his angel?

"Dean," Castiel said from behind him. Dean turned and saw Cas holding two little girls in each arm. One was hugging his neck.

"Uh... what?"

"I found them upstairs. I know we haven't talked about it, but I was thinking we could adopt them." He smiled sheepishly. 

The demon held out his arms. "Gimme one of 'em." He was already in love with them. Cas passed him the one who wasn't clinging to him. "What's your name?"

"That's Willow and I'm Emma!" the girl Castiel was still holding answered. "We're free years old!"

"We are three," Willow said. She was obviously the more mature one.

"Can we get our toys?" Emma asked. "And my blankie? And a snack?" 

"Of course," Cas replied.

"Whatever you two want." Dean looked at his angel and the two shared a grin.


End file.
